Life Unknown
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: Bella had an accident two years ago and has entered a coma. She wakes up confused by her surroundings and by the gorgeous man that is happy to see her awake. She can't seem to remember anything that happened a year and a half before she had the accident.
1. Waking Up

**Chapter 1**

I feel like I've been sleeping for hours. My body aches all over as if I hadn't moved in days. When was the last time I moved? I just feel asleep a little while ago. Didn't I? I slowly fluttered my eyes open and my eyes immediately squinted from the light.

Did I get drunk last night? Maybe I'm experiencing a hangover. I blinked a couple of times making my eyes water a bit from the bright light before I looked around the room. Confusion quickly filled me. This isn't my room. Where am I?

All the walls were white and there was a curtain blocking the view of the rest of the room from seeing. I was freaking out and looking around the room frantically when I noticed him.

There was a man sitting on the small couch that was against the wall on the right side of the room. He was sleeping. He was gorgeous, no doubt about that, but I had no clue who the man was. Should I wake him up?

I sighed a bit loudly in frustration as I looked towards the other side of the room. "Bella?" I quickly turned back towards the guy to see him staring at me with huge doe eyes.

I was still frustrated that I couldn't figure out where I was so I quickly voiced my thoughts, "Where the hell am I?" I asked him.

He smiled at me before he quickly came to my side and took my hand, "You're awake."

"Uh yeah…can you tell me where the hell I'm at?" I asked a bit frustrated.

His smile faltered a bit, "You're in the hospital," his voice came out a bit sullen.

It finally dawned on me why everything looked so familiar, "Oh…well that explains the curtain."

He seemed confused by my comment, "Umm…why exactly am I here?" I asked him after a short silence.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

I smiled lightly, "I think that's why I asked."

He smiled lightly back before he looked down at my hand, which was still in his, and his smile slowly faded, "You got in a car accident."

"What?! When?!" I asked confused and shocked.

He seemed a bit scared now, "You _really _don't remember?"

"No…how did it happen? When?" I asked my voice going an octave higher in fear that someone was with me and ended up dying.

He looked down saddened now, "It was my fault."

"So…you were driving?" I asked a bit confused at how he seemed unscathed.

His eyebrows crinkled together, "No…I was talking to you on the phone. We were having a fight…remember?" he asked as he looked into my eyes for some sort of sign of remembrance.

I looked at him completely confused, "I know you?" I asked.

His eyebrows smoothed out immediately as he looked at me in shock, "You…don't…remember me?" he asked slowly.

His expression was making my heart break. And I couldn't figure out why. Who was this guy? And how could _one_ sentence have such an affect on me? All I wanted to do was make him happy for some odd reason. "Of course I know you…you're…." I looked at him really hard as I tried to remember. I sighed exasperated, "Okay no I don't know you but apparently…you know me?" I asked.

He pulled his hand away and looked down at his hands that were now on his lap. He chuckled without humor, more sad than anything, "Yeah," he breathed out, "I know you…really well."

"I don't understand," I told him as I shook my head a bit. "How do you know me? And why were we fighting?" I asked him.

He sighed before he looked back up at me, "I thought you'd remember me of all people," he half whispered.

"Why?" I was getting annoyed that he wasn't answering any of my questions, "Can you please tell me what's going on?" I practically begged.

"You've been in a coma for two years," he said after a long silence.

I gawked at him in shock, "Two years?" I gasped out.

He buried his face in his hands and didn't respond. My heart tore at the sight of him. I still didn't understand who he was and how he knew me but I could tell that the last two years had been stressful for him.

I looked at his hands a bit saddened at how depressed he looked when I saw it. "Who's your wife?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He moved his hands down slowly and looked at his wedding ring, "Do I know her?" I asked as I tried to change the horrible subject.

He chuckled humorlessly at me as he played with the ring, "Yeah…you do."

"Who is she?" I asked.

He pursed his lips before he took my left hand and raised it in front of my face. My eyes almost popped out of there sockets when I saw a wedding ring on my third finger. "Wait…what the…when?" I asked a bit horrified that I was married to a man whose name I didn't even know.

"Three years ago," he replied back as he let go of my hand.

"But…how is that possible?" I asked completely baffled. "I don't even know your name," I reasoned with him.

He hesitantly sat on the bed next to me and tucked a strand of behind my ears. Just those small movements made my heart beat accelerate. "Edward Cullen."

I looked into his eyes intently, "So that would make me…Bella Cullen?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled at me lightly, "Yes it would."

I pursed my lips as I looked down at his lips real quick before I looked back up at his eyes, "When can I go home?" I whisper asked.

"I'll go get the doctor," he replied back before he leaned in and lightly placed a kiss on my forehead. I watched as he walked away slowly and left the room. I was still in shock. I was married. _Me!_ _I_ was married! How the hell did I meet this guy?!

My body was shaking from the amount of shock and fear that was running through me. I was scared about what was going to happen next. Would I ever get my memory back? Would I ever remember this guy that makes my heart beat speed up?

I didn't have much more time to think about things because Edward was back with a doctor. The doctor was extremely attractive with broad shoulders and blonde hair. He seemed young for a doctor.

"It's good to see you awake Bella," his voice was as silky as Edward's. The only difference was his voice didn't send my heart into a sprint.

I smiled lightly and nodded slightly but didn't say anything. "Edward tells me that you're having trouble remembering things. So I'm going to ask you a series of questions."

I nodded again and watched as Edward walked around the bed and sat on the chair next to the bed again. I looked back at the doctor and waited for his interrogation to start.

"What's your name?"

"Well I _thought_ it was Isabella Swan but apparently its Cullen now," I told him truthfully.

He nodded and scribbled something down, "When your birthday?" he asked.

"September 13th," I replied back instantly.

"Your mothers name?" he asked.

"Renee Dwyer."

"Fathers name?" he asked.

"Charlie Swan."

"Step father?" he asked.

"Phil Dwyer."

"Okay well you seem to remember your close relatives so that's a good sign," he walked over to me and flashed a small light into my eyes making me wince a bit.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked once he pulled away.

I bit my lip lightly as I tried to remember but whatever I was trying to remember was fuzzy. "Uh I don't really know…it's sort of fuzzy," I admitted.

"Can you see anything in through fuzz?" he asked persistently.

I tried to relocate the memory and tried to make whatever it was out.

"_No Alice I'm serious I think someone's following me," I could see trees all around me as I walked down the side of the road with the phone to my ear._

"I was…talking on the phone with Alice," I replied back as I rubbed the side of my head lightly.

"What were you guys talking about?" he asked.

"I was walking somewhere…home maybe? And I told her that…I thought someone one following me," it was hard to get back into the memory.

"Can you remember anything else?" he asked.

"_You're just being paranoid," she said with a small chuckle._

"_No I'm serious," I whispered to her as I looked around me. There was a loud snap from my right making me yelp slightly and bring the phone down to look over in the woods._

_Alice was calling my name from the phone but I was too busy trying to see if someone was there. There was a large movement from the trees and before even thinking about what I was doing I dropped the phone and started to sprint. _

_I could hear a loud breathing behind me making me run faster. I was almost there. Almost home. I quickly moved my legs faster under me and got to my door in seconds. I opened the front door with my keys with a shaky hand and quickly opened it._

_I closed the door behind me and locked it before I backed away from it breathing heavily._

"Someone was following me," I wasn't scared at the huge fact because it happened two years ago.

"Do you remember who?" he asked.

I shook my head, "That's all I remember."

He sighed and scribbled something on his clipboard again, "You were attacked three and a half years ago. You seem to be a year and a half behind in your memory," he informed me.

"I was attacked?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Yes by an obsessive ex boyfriend. He was killed that night," he informed me.

"Who killed him?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"Your father," he replied back simply.

I nodded slightly, "Is there any way I can get my memory back?"

"Usually with amnesia patients they're memory gets triggered by something or someone that's influenced them in their life. So almost anything can trigger your memory back," he informed me.

"So can I go home today?" I asked.

"Yeah sure you can…are you okay with going home with Edward?" he asked.

I looked over at Edward to see him in deep thought, "Do I live with you?" I asked him.

He smiled lightly, "Of course you do."

Would I be safe with him? Something inside of me said yes. Would I feel comfortable with him? Yes. "Then…sure," I said as I looked back at the doctor.

"Just get dressed and fill out the paper work and you're free to go," he told me with a small smile before he stepped out.

I slowly tried to move my legs to the side of the bed. Edward instantly got up and helped me swing my legs to the side. "Thanks," I whispered as I wrapped an arm around his shoulder to help me sit up.

My muscles felt like jelly yet they felt like they weighed a thousand pounds, "How do you feel?" he asked as he placed his hand on my waist.

"Sore…really sore," I breathed out as I leaned against him for support.

"That's normal…you've haven't moved an inch in two years."

He slowly helped me start standing up to get dressed. My mind was yelling at me that I was with a stranger but my heart and body knew this stranger all too well. I didn't know which one to trust. But since my heart _and_ mind were in together on this feeling…I was out numbered.

I would have to follow what my heart was telling me and just trust him. Even if my mind was protesting against it.

**A/N: Okay so I have no clue if I'll continue with this because I have SO many other stories to worry about. But this is the beginning so review please! Tell me what you think of it **


	2. Empty Space

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Rated M for MATURE CONTENT!!**

_Even if my mind was protesting against it._

The ride home with Edward was quiet and I'll have to admit a bit awkward. We didn't speak at all but the tension was thick in the air. When we got to our house I was a bit shocked to see how big it was. It was a two story house out on the outskirts of Forks.

It seemed too big for just two people. "We live here alone?" I asked curious and surprised as I stepped out of the car.

Edward ran over to me and took my arm as he helped me walk up the steps up to the front door, "Yeah…why?"

"It's just…huge," I told him truthfully. He unlocked the door and helped me inside. I felt like such a helpless child that needed help walking.

"Yeah we were kind of planning on….having a few kids," he whispered out a bit awkwardly.

"Oh," I replied back like an idiot. I guess I had always wanted kids. I think. "Umm I know this is weird coming from the comatose girl but I'm exhausted."

He chuckled lightly making my heart flutter in my chest like a school girls would when a jock said hi in the hallway. "I'll show you our room," he replied back. _Our?_ Does he plan on sleeping with me?

I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. I pursed my lips as he started leading me upstairs. Luckily I wasn't _that_ slow. We went upstairs and turned to the left. I had no clue where our room was so I was just following him. He opened the door to the only room on this side of the hall and I was a bit surprised to find a normal looking room.

For some reason I was thinking I'd see a room either really girly or really boyish. But the room was completely neutral. It was huge and had a bathroom and everything. I liked this room. He helped me over to the bed and I sat down and looked around.

I pursed my lips and looked down at my feet. How was I going to tell him that he shouldn't sleep here tonight? "How long has it been since you've slept here?" I asked before looking up at him.

"Umm…I don't know. I used to come back here to take a nap or two and change and stuff but I never stayed for too long," he replied back as he looked around the room himself.

I looked at his eyes intently and barely made out the huge black circles under them. This poor guy had been sleeping little because of me. And to think that it's been two years. I understand why he has such big black circles.

"I don't…I don't want to be mean or rude but…is it okay if I sleep…alone tonight?" I asked as I looked down at my knees intently.

"Oh," I could hear the big disappointment in his voice, "Its okay. I understand. I'll just be down the hall in the guest bedroom which is on the right side of the wall," he informed me.

I looked up to find that he was walking away towards the door. "If you need anything just call for me," his smile was a fake one but it was plastered big on his face.

I just nodded and looked over at the bathroom door. I looked back over at the door to find that he was already gone. Something inside of me shattered because of that. It was so confusing because I had wanted him to leave but something deep inside me withered and cried in pain because he did.

I walked over to the closet that was on the right wall by the bed and looked for sleeping clothes but then something inside my head clicked. Why would I hang my sleeping clothes? I hit my forehead lightly with my palm and went over to the drawers that were by the windowsill on the left side of the room.

I picked out some shorts that looked rather cute and sexy and a tank top that clung onto me nicely. Once I was dressed I walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers on the left side. For some reason I knew that this was my side of the bed. This was weird because the right side used to be my side of the bed.

I looked over at the time to find that it was almost eleven thirty so I got comfortable and closed my eyes once my head hit the pillow. The problem was I couldn't go to sleep. I turned every which way possible and I just couldn't fall asleep.

I looked over at the right side of the bed and sighed. I felt lonely. Too lonely. Like this wasn't right. I had a feeling that I should be sleeping next to someone. And the reason I couldn't fall asleep was because I was too aware of the empty space beside me.

My body was too used to sleeping next to a warm body. I stared at the empty space beside me when I got a flash:

_A pair of eyes stared back at me without blinking. I could hear someone screaming._

I blinked and the image was gone. I'll have to admit that it kind of scared me. I took in a shaky breath and closed my eyes. My nerves soon calmed down but I still couldn't fall asleep. I quickly threw the covers off of me and sat up. I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

I stood up and slowly and quietly walked over to the door. I pried it open slowly making sure it didn't make any noise and walked out of the room. I pursed my lips and tiptoed across the long hall, passed the staircase, and toward the door that Edward had told me about.

My hand wasn't even shaking when I reached for the doorknob. Something that would have happened if I was walking into a stranger's room. Which to my mind I was but my body I wasn't. I slowly turned the knob and pried the door open slowly.

I stuck my head in to find the bed against the wall that was connected to the hallway. He was sleeping on the right side of the bed and his back was towards me. I bit my lip lightly before I tiptoed inside and closed the door behind me.

I silently walked over to the bed and just stared at him. I didn't know if I should wake him or just get in bed with him. I suppressed a frustrated sigh and tried as gently as I could to get on the bed.

"Bella?" shit I've been caught. He turned onto his back to look at me.

I pursed my lips in embarrassment. Luckily it was dark in here because my cheeks were on fire. "Uh yeah I just…I couldn't sleep," I murmured to him. I was sitting on the bed but I hadn't been able to lie down. "Can I sleep here?" I asked. He looked at me intently before he sighed and nodded.

I would have smiled if it wasn't for the fact that he was getting off the bed. I quickly grabbed his hand making him stop in his tracks. My heart was thumping so fast in my chest I thought it would just pop out and run away, "I meant with you," I whispered to him.

He looked at my hand grasping his before he looked up at my eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked me as he started sitting back on the bed slowly.

"Yes," I whispered back as I slowly let go of his hand once he started sitting on the bed full on.

He got under the covers while I started lying down. I was facing him. I just couldn't seem to look or turn away even if I wanted to. He lifted the covers and tucked me in. I was a bit surprised by that fact. I don't even remember my parents tucking me in.

He was resting on his side like me looking at me. I looked into his eyes and the next thing I know I'm watching another flashback.

_My fingers dug lightly into his back as he inched deeper and deeper inside of me. His kisses were tender and sweet against my mouth. My heart was pounding hard against my chest in arousal and excitement. He moaned lightly into my mouth before he pulled his lips away from mine slightly, "I love you Bella," he half grunted out half whispered. _

_I was gasping for breath as he inched deeper than ever before, "I love you Edward," I gasped out. He looked deeply into my eyes as he entered in and out of me before he leaned back down to kiss me._

I blinked and the vision or whatever that was disappeared. I could feel my cheeks flush in not only embarrassment but arousal as well.

"You okay?" he asked. He stretched his hand out to touch my cheek but quickly pulled it back.

"Yeah," I whispered as I stared at his lips. I wanted to kiss those lips. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. In my mind all of this was wrong. I was sleeping in a bed with a stranger and I wanted to kiss him. This was all wrong. But before my mind had time to register what was happening I leaned in and rested my forehead against his chest.

He was surprised by this. I could tell by the way he was completely frozen against me. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tighter against him.

"You don't know how much I missed you," he murmured into my hair. "I felt so relieved when I saw you open your eyes. I actually thought I was dreaming," he admitted.

I felt a bit awkward about this. I mean I hardly even knew him. Actually I don't know him. My body does but the only thing I could remember about him so far was that we made love once.

And yet I found myself sighing in relief against him. I didn't know if it was because of what he said or because I could finally feel the drowsiness taking over me. I think I'll stick with the second option. My mind doesn't like the first one.

**A/N: Okay so I decided to continue with this story but don't expect me to update so often because I'm trying to at least finish one of my other stories I'm working on. Please review!**

**For those of you who read my 'Prom Night' series I'd like to inform you once again that I'm making a fourth installment. **


	3. Memories

**Chapter 3**

_My mind doesn't like the first one._

_Tears ran down my cheeks as I gripped onto the phone in my hand and the steering wheel in the other. "I'm sorry," I cried into the phone._

"_I've been worried sick about you for three hours Bella!" Edward's voice rang out through the phone._

"_I'm sorry I just went to go see Alice," I informed him as a bit of rage filled through me._

"_You're always going to see Alice," he said a bit mad before he sighed, "It's a guy isn't it?"_

"_Why won't you believe me?" I begged to him in a pathetically desperate watery voice. He stayed quiet on the other line. "I've told you a thousand times _there is no other guy_," I sniffled as my eyes watered even more._

_I heard him mumble something like "I doubt that." I used the hand that was on the steering wheel to wipe at my tears._

"_Why won't you believe me? Just tell me why you–." my heart stopped in my chest at the sight in front of me. I immediately dropped the phone and slammed down on the brakes._

I jolted up with a loud gasp and quickly touched my face in panic.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Edward asked from beside me. I looked down at my hand and let out the gasp I had been holding slowly. Thank god it was a dream…or was it a memory? Can I thank god if I already lived through it?

I felt his hand lightly stroke my hair making me look over at him, "Yeah I'm fine…I think."

"Nightmare?" he asked as he tucked my hair behind my ears from beside me.

I pursed my lips and thought about, "Umm no I think it was a memory or…something," I mumbled as I shook my head lightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

I shook my head, "Can we go back to bed?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah of course," he murmured before he gently helped me lie back down.

I turned on my side, my back towards him, and closed my eyes. But once again I couldn't fall asleep. This is _so_ frustrating. All my stupid body wants to do is be near him. Ugh! Suppressing a sigh of frustration I scooted closer to him until my back was up against his chest.

It kind of pissed me off that right after I put my back up against him that I could feel my body relax and I was getting sleepy. He wrapped his arm around my waist and buried his face into my shoulder. And my body and heart were completely thrilled by those small things that he did.

But my mind was like "whoa a guy you _don't _know is spooning you." It's all very confusing for me. I didn't know which part of me I should listen to. My heart could lead me somewhere completely dangerous and heart breaking. My body could lead me to having sex which could lead me to…well I don't even know what that would lead me to…and I kind of don't want to think about it.

My mind would be the safest choice to listen to but then again that one can lead me to something stupid. The thing that seems to be taking over my actions right now was my heart. Whatever it felt like I should do or needed to do I've been doing so far. And every time he touched me it would send my heart into a spiral that seemed to never want to stop.

I closed my eyes and sighed which came out as a happy sigh instead of a frustrated one. I swear I think my heart is making my every move. I felt his lips lightly press against my skin on my shoulder, "I love you."

Wow I really _really_ want to respond back to that but I made sure to keep my lips clamped shut. I knew that deep in my heart–forget that it wasn't even that deep it was right on the freakin surface–I loved him too but my mind was protesting against it. And this time it won. I could feel a small quiver in my gut because I didn't respond back. My heart was beating fast from agony. It wanted to respond badly.

I felt as he skimmed along the edge of my skin with his nose and inhaled my scent in. I would say that my heart started beating fast in my chest right now except it hasn't stopped doing that yet.

"I don't expect you to say it back," he whispered to me. The sentence broke my heart. Poor guy was in love with me and I couldn't even tell him I love you back. "I understand that you don't remember me so you don't really know me. So I don't expect anything…intimate from you," he finished.

Wow…this guy sounded great. Where did I find him? How did he end up falling in love with me? "This is all I need," he whispered to me lightly, "To know that you're better now and that you're right here in my arms. It's all I need," I could barely hear him. His whisper had gotten lower and lower.

I bit my lip lightly before I snuggled closer into him. Let me just tell you right now that my mind was screaming for me to stop getting closer to him but I felt safe when I was in his arms. Like nothing bad could ever happen. Like I didn't have to worry that someone would attack me or something.

I took his hand and turned it around so that his palm was up before I intertwined my fingers with his. I was just following instinct. I was pretty sure we had done things like this before. Even if I don't remember it. The closeness was comforting and peaceful.

I liked it or more like my heart liked it. My mind was completely against it. Like it has been ever since I woke up. I sighed happily again and closed my eyes. I was having the same vision I had in the bedroom.

_A pair of eyes stared back at me without blinking. My eyes looked away from the now clearly lifeless eyes. It was a girl; I could see her brown hair sprawled under her head. I looked down at her throat to find it sliced open. I could hear someone screaming. And that someone was me._

I jolted in place with a gasp. I tightened my hold on Edward's hand immediately opening my eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Edward asked as he lightly stroked my hair.

My heart was racing in my chest but for a different reason this time. I was scared. Something had happened to me. Something I didn't seem to remember. And I definitely didn't want to remember. The fear was getting to me though. I didn't understand why but I was starting to get watery eyed.

Edward moved away from me a bit and turned me onto my back. He was propped up on his arm looking down at me. He lightly stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, "Are you okay?" he whispered to me.

I blinked rapidly causing a couple tears to slide down the side of my face before I shook my head. He had a look of sadness or pain on his face. I couldn't tell which one was more readable. He gently wiped my tears away, "What happened?" he asked.

"I…uh," my heart raced just thinking about explaining it. I sat up and quickly wrapped my arms around him. I needed to feel safe and comforted and right now he's the only person I can think of that can do that for me.

He didn't even hesitate to wrap his arms around me this time, "Its okay, you can tell me," he whispered to me.

I buried the side of my face into his shoulder and closed my eyes tight, "I saw something," I whispered to him.

"What did you see?" he asked as he lightly rubbed circles on my back.

"At first it was just a pair of eyes and someone screaming in the back ground," I explained in a soft watery whisper.

"And then what did you see?"

"Well…I had gotten that one when I was alone in the room. When I came in here I had another one and I had dreamt about one too," I don't know why I'm even telling him this. It just seems to be slipping out of my mouth.

"What did you see when you came in here?" he asked confused as he pulled away and looked into my watery eyes.

I bit my lip lightly and looked down at my lap, "Umm it was about," I paused to look up at him, "Us."

"What about us?" he asked a bit confused and curious.

"Umm," I was definitely turning red, "We were…" I scratched a bit behind my ear from nervousness and embarrassment, "Umm we were…doing…it," I replied back completely embarrassed.

"Oh," he replied back seeming a bit embarrassed himself. "What was the dream?" he asked.

"It was the car accident. We were fighting on the phone and you were telling me that you thought I was cheating on you," he looked away from me and looked at the comforter beside us making me pause. "And umm," I sniffled again making him look back at me, "I was trying to tell you that I wasn't and I was asking you why you didn't believe me when I saw the tree trunk," my voice turned into a low whisper.

"Did you see anything after the accident?" he asked in an emotionless voice.

"No," I shook my head and stared into his emotionless eyes. I couldn't figure out why though. What was I missing from the memory that would make him react this way? "I woke up before I hit the tree."

He nodded solemnly, "What about the memory you just had?" he asked.

I bit my quivering lip and looked down. Edward lightly tilted my chin up and made me look into his eyes, "What was it?" he whispered.

I looked away from his eyes as mine started to water. "Bella please," he pleaded, "Tell me."

I swallowed the lump that was in throat and looked back into his eyes, "It was…horrible," I whispered to him.

"Why? What was it?" he asked as he looked into my eyes with a plea and with sadness as well.

I could feel the fear creeping up on me again. And I _really _don't want to feel that. I quickly jumped into his arms again and buried my face into his chest. "Bella…just tell me…" he pleaded once again.

"It was a girl," I whispered out to him as I moved my head to the side so I could breathe and talk to him.

"What was a girl?" he asked confused.

"The eyes…they belonged to a girl," I told him with a shaky voice.

"Okay…is that all that you saw?" he asked.

I shook my head against his chest, "I looked away from her eyes…and looked down at her neck," my voice quivered towards the end making me clamp my lips together.

"And what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing…I just…I saw…she was…her throat was sliced open," my voice was full of terror and anguish.

His arms tightened around me and he pulled me closer to him, "She was dead," it was more of a statement than a question.

"_Yeah_," my voice broke.

"And the person screaming in the background?" he asked in a low voice.

"It was me," he pulled me away from him to look me in the eyes. Mine were watery and my lips were quivering.

"And your saying this is a memory?" he asked.

I nodded, "But you never told me anything about this before," he reasoned in disbelief.

I could see it clear in his eyes. He was hurt. He was hurt that I hadn't told him before or after we had gotten married. And it hurt me to see him like that. I didn't want him to feel hurt. He seemed confused by it too which had me thinking as well. Why wouldn't have I told him? We were married after all. Why wouldn't I tell him one of my deep dark secrets?

**A/N: Okay so this didn't have much in it but I wanted to write in something different…other than my usual stories so here you have it! :D Hope you like it either way! Review Please!**


End file.
